Once Upon a Different Time
by dancefan93
Summary: What if David wasn't in a coma and wasn't married to a woman named Lexi and what if Lexi had adopted Henry with David?
1. Trailer

**Coming Soon to **

**Once Upon a Different Time (if you have a better title tell me can't think of one)**

**Trailer:**

"**Emma this is my adoptive mom, Lexi and my adoptive dad, David"**

**{****In a world where David Nolan is not in a coma but married to a woman named Lexi}**

"**Is David still seeing Mary Margret?"**

"**What?!"**

**{The curse took them and put them together but True Love still finds a way back to each other}**

"**David, just tell me the truth are you having an affair with Mary Margret. Please don't lie to me."**

"**Yes."**

"**Henry! No! Henry, please, please come back to me!"**

"**Lexi, let Emma kiss him. It may be our only hope."**

**{When the curse breaks and everyone remembers who they are, what will happen to Lexi and David and what happened to Mary Margret}**

"**I want Henry with us and Emma. Emma is his mother, we are his grandparents, I don't want that woman anywhere near my grandson."**

"**Snow, she raised him for ten years. She adopted him. She is his mother legally, she has already allowed Henry to see Emma whenever he wants what more do you want?"**

"**I don't want her to have any connections to our family. I'm suing her full custody of Henry for Emma."**

**{After being married for twenty-eight years, old habits die hard}**

**~David grabbed Lexi and kissed her just like he had every day for the last twenty-eight years~**

"**David, stop, you can't do this, you're married"**

"**I want to be married to you again"**

** "Don't say things you don't mean. Good bye David."**

**{Sometimes true love isn't what it seems}**

"**I left her. I left her because I can't lie to both of you anymore. Lexi, I'm in love you. Snow isn't my true love anymore, you are."**

**See all this and more in Once Upon a Different Time coming soon (seriously if you have a better title in mind, tell me.)**

**Chapter 1 coming within the first full week of August.**


	2. Chapter 1

**What if David was awake the whole time of the curse and married to someone else (not s wife Kathryn)? What if Henry was adopted by a different couple but they died? What if David's wife is Henry's adoptive sister and when their parents die, she is given custody of Henry because of their parents' will?**

Lexi groaned as she sat up in bed. She didn't have to be a work until late afternoon so why was she up? Oh yeah, she had fight her now son out of bed for school. She walked to Henry's room and looked around when she saw Henry wasn't in his bed. She ran down the stairs and stopped short when she saw Henry at the kitchen table.

"Henry, you're up?"

"Yeah, I need to get a head start on a project for school." He took one last bite of cereal before bounding out the door yelling a 'bye mom' through his half full mouth. Lexi waved at the closed door and sighed with tears in her eyes.

"I love you Henry." Of course she knew there was no school project and she knew where he was really going. She couldn't stop him so she let him go hoping it wouldn't change much. That night Lexi was pushing her food around on her plate while her husband, David Nolan, sat across from her.

"Hey, Lexi, we'll find him. I'm sure he's fine."

"I know where he is or where he was going. I just don't know where he went. He was going to someone not somewhere."

"Well, where was he going?" As she opened her mouth to answer, she heard a car door close and bolted up. She threw open the door and saw Henry walking up the walkway with a blonde woman.

"Henry!" She ran towards him and hugged him. To her relief, he hugged her back. "Thank goodness you're okay. You are okay, right?"

"I'm fine. I found her though. Emma, this is my adoptive mom, Lexi and my adoptive dad, David." He said as David fell to the ground and hugged him tight. "Mom, Dad, this is Emma, my birth mom."

"You're Henry's birth mother?" Lexi asked with tears in her voice.

"Hi." Emma said awkwardly. Lexi sucked in a breath and let it out slowly then smiled.

"Well, thank you so much for bringing him back safely and I'm sorry he disturbed you. Please come in, it's late you can spend the night in our guest room."

"Oh, no, it's fine. I'll be fine." Lexi shook her head.

"I insist. If not for you then let it be our way of repaying you for getting Henry home safe." Henry looked at her.

"Please stay Emma." He grabbed her hand. Emma looked at Henry and his pleading eyes made her heart melt a little. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'll make you a deal Henry," she knelt down to his height, "If your promise to never run away from home again, I'll stay the night." Henry quickly nodded and hugged her. Unfamiliar with affection, Emma stiffened before wrapping her arms around her son for the first time ever. "Okay, now I'm sure it's way past your bedtime so go with your parents." Henry nodded and ran into the house. Emma stood up and could feel a burn at the corners of her eyes. She followed Lexi and David into the house.

"Can I get you something to drink?" David asked.

"I'd ask for something strong but with Henry here I doubt you have anything-"

"Of course I have strong drinks. I'm raising a ten year old boy; I need to have some down time." She poured a small amount of scotch into a glass for all three of them. Emma sat down after they did and took a sip. "I can't thank you enough for this Emma."

"I just didn't want him to go back on his own. How did he find me?"

"To be honest, I'm not exactly sure but I will be finding out." Lexi said. David looked at her and rubbed her knee. "When I adopted him he was only three weeks old, the records were sealed, and I was told the birth mother wanted no contact. Is that still the case?"

"I-I… yes that's still the case."

"See, I don't really believe that." Lexi said. "Look, I know this must be weird for you. I mean the child you thought you would never see again comes back into your life unexpected. I know this is highly uncommon but it seems that Henry has taken a liking to you that's not just because you're his birth mother if you wanted to spend time with him, I would have no objections."

"Oh, I just think he's trying to get me to believe in his book."

"Oh yes the book. He's shared his theory with you then. We're just letting this run its course. You see, Henry found out a couple of months ago that he was adopted. We didn't mean to tell him, we were talking and he had this homework assignment to do a family tree and it just slipped. After that, he fell into a depression and thought we didn't love him. That's completely false just by the way, we asked him if he had any questions and when he shrugged we knew something was wrong because he always has some kind of question. So we tried to help him but then he got this book from his teacher and it gave him a sense of hope. We were not going to take that away from him. If he wants to believe that the town is filled with fairytale characters, we'll let him. There's nothing wrong with having an imagination." David filled in.

"Wow, I'm not sure I would have the same opinion." Emma said. "Well, I guess I should get to bed, long day of driving ahead of me."

"Of course, of course." Lexi said standing. "I'll show you to our guest room." Emma and Lexi left the room and David went to check on Henry. He knocked on Henry's door before opening it. Henry was lying in his bed reading his book.

"Hey buddy."

"Hey." David sat down on the bed and looked at Henry.

"You know you really scared us today. Please don't just take off like that. If you had just asked us we would have helped you. Also, who's credit card did you 'secret borrow' to pay for that website?"

"Miss Blanchard."

"Well tomorrow you're going to give it back, apologize, and you're going to pay her back every penny."

"Yes Dad." David moved closer to Henry.

"Henry, you know we love you right?" Henry didn't answer. "Henry, you being adopted has nothing to do with us loving you. When we adopted you were loved you and you're still loved now."

"Even after I ran away and made you guys worry?"

"Even after you ran away and made us worry. Henry, why didn't you feel like you could come to us?"

"I felt like I would be betraying you and Mom. I just really wanted to meet her and she has to break the curse." David nodded not really understanding. "I thought you would be happy to have your daughter back." David snapped his head back over to his son and stuttered.

"W-W-What? My daughter?"

"Emma."

"Henry, Emma can't be more than 28. I'm twenty-nine. When did I have her when I was one?"

"No, time is frozen here. You were twenty-nine when the curse hit, twenty-eight years ago. Emma was born early and you put her in the wardrobe to save her. Look." He opened the book to where Prince Charming was putting a baby named Emma into a tree.

"So, I'm Prince Charming?"

"Yup."

"I guess that makes Lexi Snow White." Henry got a sad look on his face. "No?"

"No, she's not Snow White." David looked at Henry.

"Well, then, there's no way I'm Prince Charming because I love your mother and you. No one else, understand?"

"You think you do because of the curse."

"Henry, whether it's a curse or not I still love you and your mother. How can I make you see that?" Henry just shrugged. "Well, we'll talk about this in the morning. Good night Henry. I do love you."

"Good night, I love you too." The next morning, Henry woke up and looked out his window to the clock. He smiled when he saw it was moving. He silently cheered and went downstairs. He saw Emma sitting with Lexi. He went over and hugged Lexi then hugged Emma. Emma was shocked at the least and awkwardly hugged her long lost son back. Henry ran into the living room to get his backpack ready and Lexi turned to Emma.

"Have you given any thought to what I said last night?"

"See but here's the thing, I don't know if you're kidding or not."

"I'm not. Ask anyone in town, I never say anything I don't mean." Emma nodded and thought for moment before taking a breath.

"If you're serious, I'd like to see him." Emma said. Lexi smiled and called Henry into the room.

"Hey, I have a surprise for you. Emma's going to walk you to school and pick you up. Maybe this can be a regular thing. Maybe she can pick up sometimes and you two can take time to get to know each other." Henry switched his view from his mother to his other mother before back to Lexi.

"Really?"  
"Yup, it makes you happy, Emma wants to see you, and I see no problem with it." Henry launched himself into Lexi's arms. She smiled and hugged him back.

"Thank you!"

"No problem Henry. I love you." She said kissing his head.

"I love you too." Henry let go of her and grabbed Emma's hand pulling her towards the door.

"I guess we're going to school." Lexi and Emma laughed as Emma was dragged out the door and David came in shortly after.

"You did a good thing." He told her.

"Yeah, I know. I just know that if I tell him he can't see her then he'll sneak out and see her anyway. Emma's really nice I can't see her trying to completely take him away." David nodded his head in agreement. "Plus they could both use it." David nodded and kissed her. They both headed to work for the first time in a couple months not worrying if Henry was okay because now they knew he was.

**So this is the first chapter. I've already written three chapters and working on the fourth. Leave a review to let me know how the story is and so I know people are reading it and I'm just wasting my time. I have a good feeling about this story but then again it's up to you readers. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2

It's been a couple months since Emma had been in Storybrooke and she had managed to get her own two bedroom apartment and even had Henry stay the night on some weekends. She got a job as the town deputy and she could tell the sheriff, Graham, was interested in her but didn't know if she could trust another man.

"Come on Emma, not every guy is Henry's scumbag father. It also doesn't hurt that Graham is smoking hot!" Lexi said during a girls' night at her house with Emma, Mary Margret, Ruby, and Belle.

"Lexi, aren't you married?" Mary Margret asked.

"So? I can say other guys are hot… just not when David's in the room or house." All five girls laughed. "But seriously, you should go for it. At least promise me that next time he asks you out you won't immediately say no. Think about it." Emma sighed knowing she wasn't going to win this argument.

"Fine, I'll think about it, next time." The girls nodded in agreement and Lexi turned to Belle.

"Now that we've settled one problem, Belle, what's going on with you and Mr. Gold?" Lexi asked with a glint in her eye. Emma thought, 'this is going to be a long night.'

Emma walked into the station with Henry in tow after a long day for him at school. He had two tests the week before and he had gotten them back today.

"Alright, give them to me. Let's go." Emma said holding out her hand. Henry sighed and gave her his folder which held the tests. She opened it and pulled out the tests. "Henry. Honestly, a 70 and 75? Come on, kid, I know you can do better than this. Your parents are not going to be happy about this."

"Do we have to tell them?"

"Henry, they have to sign them. Not to mention they'll know that you got them back eventually."

"Couldn't you sign them, I mean, you are my mom."

"Nice try kid." She put the tests back in the folder and gave it to Henry. "What's going on Henry? You were A's and B's when I came here; except in math but we're working on that and those tests were not math tests. Henry, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing, I just got two bad marks nothing to be concerned about."

"When I picked up today you ran right past we into the car. You usually stop and wait for me. Henry, is everything in school?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Henry half yelled. "Sorry." He grabbed his bag went into Graham's office to do his homework just as usual. Graham came in just as his office door slammed closed.

"What's that about?" Graham asked handing Emma a hot chocolate.

"I have no idea. He got two bad marks on his tests and that's never happened before even Lexi and David have never seen marks like that. I mean they were C's but he was A's and B's when I got here and when I asked him if everything was okay in school he got mad."

"Do you think he could be being bullied?" Graham asked.

"No, he's my son. He's too tough for that." Emma said in denial.

"I could go to the school and ask around?" Graham offered.

"No, if he is and they see the sheriff it will get worse. I'll figure something out and talk to Lexi and David, see if he's been acting differently with them as well." Graham nodded and then got nervous. "What's wrong with you?"

"Do you have Henry this weekend, I mean tonight, being that it's Friday?"

"No, next weekend, why?"

"I know that you're probably going to say no but I was wondering if you'd like to get some dinner tonight." Emma opened her mouth to decline but then heard Lexi's voice in the back of her mind telling her to take a chance.

"Yes."

Back at Lexi and David's, Lexi was putting the finishing touches on dinner when she jumped five feet in the air when two arms slowly wrapped around her body.

"I told you not to do that me!" She yelled at her husband.

"But it's fun when you jump. Then I can soothe your fears." She turned around and crossed her arms.

"You're the reason for my fears." She tried to keep a straight face and couldn't. She burst out laughing as did David. David slowly bend down and kissed her lips while putting one hand on her face winding his fingers in her long hair. Lexi pulled back and smiled while biting her lip. David smiled before kissing her lips once more.

"When is Henry getting back?"

"Should be any minute. Emma gets off at six and said she would bring him right over." David nodded. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I need to work tonight though."

"Again? What about going to the beach tomorrow?"

"We still will. We'll just have to go a little later. I shouldn't be home too too late. Just like one."

"Alright. When do you have to leave?"

"After dinner." Lexi nodded and finished up the meal. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Henry yelled as he ran into the kitchen to hug them. Emma followed him.

"Henry, why don't you go up to your room and finish the homework you didn't finish at the station, I need to talk to your parents." Emma suggested. She didn't want to tell Henry to do anything especially in front of Lexi and David. She never wanted to make it seem like she was taking over being his parent after ten years of being out of his life. Henry remained where he was.

"Henry, I believe your mother told you to do something." Lexi said. Emma looked at Lexi and she just nodded her head. Henry nodded and went up the stairs. "What did you need to talk to us about?"

"Has Henry acted differently around you? I mean more withdrawn?"

"I don't think so. I haven't noticed anything." David said looking to Lexi. Lexi shook her head. "We'll keep an eye though."

"Okay, thanks. Anyway, I've got to go, I have a date tonight." Lexi dropped her spoon. "I took your advice and said yes."

"We're meeting a Granny's in the morning and you are giving me, Belle, Mary Margret, and Ruby every single detail." Lexi said grabbing Emma's shoulders. Emma rolled her eyes but there was a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 3

Emma stood in front of her closet looking at all her clothes. It was then that she realized she didn't have any "date" clothes. She only had the redish/pinkish dress she wore the night that Henry found her. She was not going to wear that on her first "real" date in ten years. She shifted through every single outfit and still found she had nothing to wear. She thought about calling Mary Margret but thought better of it. She looked at the clock and silently cursed. She had one hour to get ready. She heard a knock at the door and panicked.

"No, it couldn't be Graham." She said to herself. She went over to the door and looked through the peephole. She saw Ruby and Belle standing outside. "Hey, guys look I don't have time to talk." She said after opening the door.

"Lexi called us and said you had a date so we rushed over to help." Ruby said.

"We also thought you'd need a nice outfit so we have this." Belle said. She laid a dress bag on the couch and unzipped it. Inside there was a beautiful dress. It was a sandy color with thick straps that came down to just before the knees. There were also one inch heels that matched and Ruby pulled out her make up kit. "We are here to help. Now, put the dress on and meet us in your room. No time to waste." Belle threw the dress at Emma and Belle and Ruby went to wait in Emma's room. Emma sighed seeing she had no other option but to obey her friends.

Fifty-five minutes later, she looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe the transformation her friends had done to her. She only hoped Graham would still like her the day after when she didn't look the way she did now. A knock at the door threw her back from her thoughts. She looked at Ruby and Belle who smiled encouragingly at her. She opened the door and smiled nervously. Graham looked up when the door opened and all words left his mind looking at Emma. There mine as well have been heaven's light shining behind her because in Graham's opinion she looked like an angel. His eyes traveled down her body taking in her whole appearance. He looked back up to her eyes and willed his brain to work.

"I know, it's different and not really me but I mean it's a date I thought I should look at little nicer." Emma said to get rid of the awkward silence between them. She felt really overdressed looking at Graham in his black jeans and white button up shirt. His usual curly hair was slightly less curly and tamed.

"You look beautiful Emma, just as always." Emma blushed only a little at the comment. She wasn't used to getting complements and if this was a usual thing for Graham, it would take some getting used to. "Shall we go?" Emma nodded and grabbed her purse. She waved to Ruby and Belle calling for them to let themselves out and to lock the door with the key on the table. Graham opened the door to the passenger seat before getting the car himself, like a true gentleman.

"So, the sheriff has a different car that's not the cruiser?" She teased sitting in his Mustang. "I never pegged you as the Mustang type."

"You never I'm really not but I just saw it and bought it. I can drive it, it gets me from point A to point B and back again, so it's good." Emma nodded. "Plus, I thought this was more appropriate than the cruiser for a date." Graham said he continued to drive. Emma noticed that they were nearing the town line and remembered what Henry said about bad things happening to those who try to leave. She closed her eyes and held her breath. Suddenly, Graham made a right into the woods. She opened her eyes and saw he was driving down a path in the woods. "Don't worry I'm not bringing you out here to leave you or anything. I just want us to have some privacy. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emma said with her breath raspy. She noticed Graham's concerned look. "Really, I'm fine." The car slowed and she saw a beautiful romantic dinner set up. "Oh Graham," she looked at him as he got out. She reached for her door handle but Graham opened the door before she could and held his hand out to help her. She slowly took and he led her over to the picnic blanket. "If you had told me, I wouldn't have worn a dress."

"Don't worry; I've got a blanket in the back. If you want you can drape that over your lap." Emma nodded. Graham grabbed the blanket from the back and they walked over to the blanket. Graham turned off his headlights so the only light was from the lanterns that were holding down the edges of the blanket. He let her sit and handed her the blanket she draped over her lap and then he sat down. "Okay, I'm not much of a cook but I can make pasta and warm up some sauce. I hope that's okay."

"That sounds great." Emma said softly. Graham pulled out two containers one of pasta and one of sauce, two bowls, two spoon, two forks, and still warm bread wrapped in foil. He spooned some pasta and sauce into a bowl then used a knife to cut a piece of bread before handing it to Emma. She smiled as she took it and waited for Graham to be settled before she started to eat. She took a bite and her eyes widened. "What? Not that good?"

"No, this is great. I didn't know you could cook like this." Emma praised. Graham smiled. They ate in comfortable silence and Graham pulled out a bottle of white wine. Emma smiled as they finished their dinner, he poured two glasses. They clinked their glasses and each took a sip. "Pretty good wine."

"Only the best. Okay, I want to know one thing. Tell me one thing you've never told anyone." Emma swallowed hard then thought back. She closed her eyes and then opened them.

"I've regretted giving Henry up the minute it happened. I wanted him to have a better life than the one I did. I can see now that he does, then here I come back into his life and sometimes I think it would be better if I didn't come back. He has this wonderful life, parents that love him and want him. I've loved Henry from the minute I found out he existed inside me and that didn't change when I gave him up. I gave him up because I loved him so much. I was in jail when I had him, I couldn't give him the life he deserved. He deserved and still does deserve better than I could give him." Graham sat in silence listening. "I'm sorry, that was highly inappropriate."

"No, don't apologize. You seem like you really had to get that off your chest. Have you told Henry this?"

"No, but he does know that I love him. I've told him so many times. I'm happy I can see him now." Emma turned her head and caught Graham's eyes. They looked at each other's eyes for a bit before Graham slowly leaned forward. Emma's first instinct was to flee but for some reason she was frozen. Graham stopped just before her lips, giving her time to back away. She looked at him and closed her eyes before leaning the rest of the way and meeting his waiting lips with hers. The kiss was soft and slow, not fast and hard like she was used to. She slowly fell into the kiss and when Graham's hand gently touched her face, she fell into it completely. She heard Graham take a sharp intake of breath through his nose and he quickly pulled away. She looked at him nervous.

"Did you see that?" He asked looking past her. She turned around and saw nothing. "Did you?"

"See what?"

"There was a wolf." Relief flooded through her. It wasn't her that made freak out, it was the wolf behind her. She turned back and when she did, she saw a soft grey tail go behind a bush. She almost gasped, but Graham sprang forward a covered her mouth. "Shh," he whispered him her ear. They stayed still and when the wolf showed its face, one eye was blood red and the other dark as night. It slowly walked towards them and they were frozen. It stopped in front of them and Graham removed his hand from Emma's mouth. It sat down then laid down in front of Emma. Graham watched the wolf and reached out a hand.

"Graham?"

"He won't hurt me." As Graham's hand touched the wolf's fur, images flashed through mind. They were blurred and he couldn't make them out. He retracted his hand with a gasp.

"Graham?" He looked at Emma. Emma looked at him concerned then with shock as he grabbed her and kissed her again. She more easily fell into it this time but when he fell on his back with a gasp she was nervous. "Graham?"

"I remember."

**Okay, so this one was just Emma and Graham but I promise, next chapter we get back to Lexi, David, and Henry**


	5. Chapter 4

"You remember what?" Emma asked.

"My life. Emma, Henry's telling the truth. There is a curse. You broke mine." Emma looked at him like he was crazy. "I know I sound crazy. I'm the huntsman from the Snow White story."

"Do you understand how crazy that sounds? What's with this wolf?" Emma asked indicating with the wolf that was now nuzzling against Emma's leg. She was still and didn't make any movements.

"It's okay. He won't hurt you. He's a friend." Graham knelt down and moved his hand toward the wolf. The wolf sniffed it before nuzzling against it. Graham smiled and rubbed the wolf's fur.

"You're petting a wolf and I'm on a date with the huntsman. I'm in crazy town." Graham stood up.

"I know it seems that way, but it's true. How about I drive you home and give you some to think? I won't even expect you to come in tomorrow." Graham packed up everything and led Emma back to the car. After letting her in, he turned to the wolf. "I'll see you soon, boy." He got in and drove back into town. He let Emma out of the car. "Just at least call me at some point tomorrow and let me know if I still have a deputy." Emma nodded and moved to get out of the car but stopped. She turned back to Graham and leaned over to kiss his cheek. She got out and went inside her apartment. She lay in her bed and after a couple hours, sleep won out the fight and she fell asleep with thoughts doing laps around her mind.

'There was no way it's morning already. Not possible.' Emma thought as she was pulled out of sleep by her phone ringing. She looked at the clock and answered the phone. "What the hell? Henry better be dying!" She yelled into the phone when she saw it was Lexi.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's six o'clock in the morning and I've had one hell of a night." Wrong thing to say to the person who's tried to hook you and your date up.

"Oh, is he still there? He didn't skip out did he? I'll kick his ass."

"We didn't have sex! He didn't even come up! We had a very… interesting conversation."

"We're meeting up later and you can tell us all about it."

"We're meeting up much later; you woke me up so entitled to more sleep."

"Fine, sorry. I'm used to getting up early. I had to teach Henry his numbers very early in age. He must have woken up with the sun or something. I had to teach him not to come into my room unless the first number on the clock was an eight or nine." Lexi said rolling her eyes though Emma couldn't see.

"Well, now, don't call me unless that's true for you; unless it has something to do with Henry. I'm going back to sleep. Good bye." Emma hung up the phone and just dropped it. She had no idea where it landed and if she was being honest, she didn't care. She snuggled back under the covers and quickly fell asleep. She managed to get another hour of sleep, until she was woken up again by her phone ringing again. Apparently, it had dropped right next to her. She looked at the caller id and groaned.

"Good morning Henry."

"Hey, did I wake you up?"

"Just a little kid, what's up?"

"Mom said that she was meeting up with you this morning, I was wondering if I could come by the station this afternoon?"

"I won't be at the station today Henry."

"Why?"

"It's complicated but I would love to see you today. Come by the apartment later on this afternoon. I'll let you know when your mom is finished with her interrogation." Emma said with a smile. Henry laughed on his end.

"Okay, see you later Emma." He hung up and Emma leaned back against the pillows. She looked at the time and decided she should get ready. She sent a quick message to Lexi and got dressed. By the time, she got to Granny's everyone was there. She walked in and the barely closed behind her before Ruby grabbed her and dragged her to the booth.

"Okay, dish!"

"Well, we went into the woods, he had a beautiful picnic set up, he had pasta with sauce for dinner, we had a nice time." Emma easily let go with as little details as possible thinking she could get off with that. How wrong she was.

"Yeah right, more happened last night. Tell us. Lexi said. Emma sighed never being one to easily let go of personal details of anything. She closed her eyes and slumped.

"Okay, we kissed." She braced herself for the round of squeals that followed.

"Is he good?" Ruby asked her eyes glinting with expectation. Emma rolled her eyes and slowly nodded with a small smirk on her lips.

"But then the weird stuff happened. After we kissed, he stared off behind me and I turned around and there was a wolf just staring at us. I was going to scream but Graham covered my mouth and the wolf came closer. It nuzzled his hand and acted friendly toward him. I had never seen anything like it. He looked shocked for a minute then kissed me again. Guys whatever Henry is saying seems to be true. After he kissed me, he said he remembered. He remembered his life as the huntsman. If he's telling the truth, then means Henry knows what he's talking about." All three girls stared at Emma. "I know I sound nuts but it has to be true." Mary Margret looked at Emma and tried to say something encouraging up came up blank. Ruby, Belle, and Lexi were the same way.

"Okay, maybe it is true. How do we break it?" Lexi said.

"Henry said that's for me to figure out. Apparently, I'm the savior." Emma said. She looked at the girls staring at her. "I need to talk to Henry and Graham." Emma got up and left the diner. She looked at her watch and realized she was in there longer than she thought. She sent a quick text to Henry telling him he could come to the apartment and they would talk. She got a reply immediately saying that he was already on his way. She got to the apartment two minutes after Henry. Henry smiled and hugged her and they went into the apartment.

"So why did my mom need to talk to you?" Emma sighed.

"Well, I had a date last night, with Graham."

"Really? How did it go?"

"Well, that's what I had to talk to you about. Last night, Graham and I got to know each other and we kissed." She stopped and let that soak in. "After we did, he said he remembered his life. His past life."

"Like his life from the story?"

"Yes, he said he was the huntsman." Henry took the book out of his bag and started to quickly flip through the pages.

"Okay, well, it says the huntsman was abandoned to the wolves as a baby and they raised him as one of their own. When he was an adult, the queen summoned him to take Snow White into the forest to kill her but he let her escape and the queen took his heart…"

"Wait, wait, took his heart?"

"Yeah, look." He showed her the book and saw the queen with her heart in his chest. "Should I keep reading?" Emma nodded. "She put the heart in her vault so she could control him. She made him her own servant for certain things." Emma paled knowing what Henry meant. "That's all there is." Emma looked at the book and turned the page seeing it was a different story.

"Is that her vault?" Emma asked pointing to a picture.

"Yeah."

"I know where this is. I see it on my patrols at night." She grabbed her keys and Henry's hand and pulled him out the door. He ran to keep up and they climbed into the bug. They drove the cemetery and parked a little ways away. Emma got out and grabbed a flashlight from the back seat. She pried open the doors and she and Henry went inside. She shone the flashlight around and saw nothing. She tapped her foot and heard that it was hollow underneath her. She stomped her foot around and found that it echoed under a coffin. She pushed it a little and when it moved, she pushed harder. Underneath it, was a staircase. She and Henry went down them and saw a wall of drawers. "Which one is it Henry?" Henry looked at the book then looked at the wall counting the drawers to match up in his book.

"That one." He pointed to one on the far right side. She went over and pointed to it to get confirmation before opening it. She found a chest looking box inside. She took a deep breath and opened it. Inside was something that looked like a heart. It was glowing red… and beating. "That's it." Henry said. Emma shut the case, took it out, and closed the drawer. They left the vault, put the coffin back in place, and left the cemetery. She drove to the station while smiling at Henry. "How are you going to put it back in his chest?"

"Good question. I guess I'll just try." Henry smiled at her.

"So does this mean you believe me?" Emma looked at Henry before turning back to the road.

"I don't know Henry. I trying to believe that I have my boss's heart in my back seat right now." Henry nodded and took off his seat belt as they pulled into the station. "Henry, grab the box please." Henry did as he was told and they went into the station. Graham was just coming out of the office when they entered.

"Emma, I had thought I wasn't going to see you today." She walked up to him and stood in front of him.

"I believe you. I believe that you're the huntsman. I have something for you." Henry brought over the box and Graham took it. When he opened it, he stopped breathing. "Henry read me your story and I found out the queen took your heart, we were able to get it back." Graham looked at her. "I don't know how to do this, but I'm going to try to put it back." Graham held the box out for her. She took the heart and looked at him. "Henry, turn around." After he did that, Emma kissed Graham and while she kissed him, she shoved her hand into his chest. He pulled away and groaned in pain. She quickly let out and stepped back. She just put her hand in a person's chest.

"Do you believe now?" Emma looked at Henry and Graham.

"Kind of hard not to after I just had my hand in Graham's chest." Henry hugged Emma with a smile.

"Operation Cobra is on. We just need to figure out how to get Emma to break the curse." If only it were that easy.

**Coming up next, Regina finds out about Graham having his heart back and we find out Henry knows something about David that Lexi doesn't.**


	6. Chapter 5

Regina was fuming. So the savior had returned and had given the huntsman his heart back. She had no idea how being that there was no magic in this land. That wasn't her biggest concern though, she believed in all this fairytale crap. In truth they were all true but that wasn't the point. It was this boy's fault. This boy Henry. He brought her here and got her to believe. What's even worse was that Graham remembered. He remembered his life in the Enchanted Forest. She had to do something or else it was only a matter of time before Henry got Emma to break the curse. She had to do something, she just didn't know what.

Lexi stood in the kitchen cutting up vegetables for dinner. After dropping them in the pot, she told Henry to come in so they could check his homework. He came in with his folder and they sat the table checking over his homework. She had him correct a couple things on his Math homework. After those C's he brought home, Lexi made sure to check his homework and study with him. Since then, his grades have gone back up and since Henry said Emma believed whatever that meant, he was doing even better. She got up to stir the vegetables.

"Is Dad coming home for dinner?"

"No, he said he had to work tonight." Henry decided to just jump for it.

"Is he still seeing Mary Margret?" Lexi dropped her spoon. She whirled around and glared at her son.

"What?"

"Is he still seeing her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't know?" Lexi shook her head. "Dad's been seeing Mary Margret."

"Since when?" Lexi was angry now. So her husband was cheating on her and she heard about it from her son. She wondered if she had Doctor Hopper's number somewhere still, this kid would need help after this.

"My last parent teacher conference." That was four months ago!

"Four months!" Lexi tried to calm her breathing as to not scare her son. "Go upstairs and play music. I'm going to call your father and I don't want you to hear what I have to say to him." Henry put his head down and went to leave the room. "Henry, wait." She went over and hugged him. "It's okay. Thank you for telling me. I had a right to know." She let him go and he ran to his room. She waited until she heard the music then picked up the phone. She dialed his number but waited. Could she really just call him out on it? Yes she could. She hits send and waits for him to pick up.

"Hi Honey."

"Where are you?"

"Working I told you that."

"Where are you really?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you and Mary Margret having an affair?" Lexi asks feeling the tears fill her eyes. "And don't lie to me. You owe me that much." She can hear the sigh on the end and knows the answer before he says it.

"Yes. I was." The second part is a shock to her. "I was but I broke it off because I couldn't deal with the guilt of doing that to you. I know I should have told you but I couldn't lose you and I thought that if I told you I would lose you and Henry."

"Henry knew. He was the one who told me. He asked if you were still seeing her. David, how could you do this to me? To Henry?"

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I had a moment of weakness but that's all it was a moment."

"Henry said this has been going on since his last parent teacher conference. When did you break it off?"

"Last week."

"So you were seeing her for four months and then coming home and climbing into bed with me?"

"Lexi, I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can say."

"There isn't anything you can say."

"Lexi, please. I love you. I don't want to lose you and Henry. Please."

"I don't want to ruin my night with Henry. Good that you're working tonight, hopefully that's what you're doing, we'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Okay, I really am working. I love you."

"… … … I… I love you too." She hung up quickly and put the phone down. She wiped her cheeks to get rid of the tears streaks and finished dinner. She went up the stairs and knocked on Henry's door. "Time for dinner." The reply she got was the music going off. Henry opened the door and Lexi gave him a smile. "Come on, the sooner we finish dinner the sooner we can have our movie night." Henry walked with Lexi back downstairs. "Hey Henry, don't blame yourself okay? It's fine. We'll work it out." Henry nodded and went back to eating his dinner. Later that night, Lexi tucked in Henry then waited for David to come home. It was around midnight that she heard the tumblers in the lock turn. David looked at her as he walked in the door. He closed the door quietly and went over to her. He lowered himself to his knees. "You know, I've been sitting here thinking about what I would say to you when I saw you. Millions of thoughts swam around my head for the past four hours and the only thing I can think of is this." She barely took a moment between ending her sentence and slapping him across the face.

"I deserve that and much more." Lexi got up and started to pace.

"I've also thought about why you would do this. So many things went through my mind. Was I not pretty enough? Was I not young enough? I quickly got rid of those thoughts, but I did come up with the only realistic reason. We simply grew apart, you don't love me like you used to. Don't try to deny it. I know you still love me, just not the way I still love you."

"I love you the same way I always have. Since the day I married you I've loved you." David said after standing up and standing behind Lexi.

"Then why cheat on me?"

"I honestly don't know. I wish I could give you an answer. I wish I could tell you something but I honestly can't."

"Do you still want to be married to me?" David stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Well, that's my question to you." Lexi looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I still love you. I really do. Please don't leave." She whispered the last part. David pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. Lexi held him as tears swam down her cheeks silently. "We can work this out."

"Yes, I promise it's over between Mary Margret and I. The only time I'll see her is for Henry's parent teacher conferences." Lexi laid her head on his chest. I promise I love you too much to ever lose you." Lexi tightened her grip on him as he kissed her head. She hoped everything he said was true. Especially since she now remembered her life in the Enchanted Forest.


	7. Chapter 6

Lexi stood in front of her mirror. It's been three weeks since David's affair came out and he and Lexi have been trying to get their marriage back on track. David stood in the doorway watching Lexi as she brushed her freshly blow dried platinum hair. Her sparkling blue eyes shined even brighter than he had ever seen. Tonight he was taking her on a date just because. Henry had asked to stay over Emma's so David decided tonight was as good a night as any. She caught his glance in the mirror and smiled. He walked over to her and kissed her before she could back away. She rolled her eyes and looked in the mirror.

"You know I'm a perfectionist. Why would you kiss me after I put on lip gloss?"

"Because I love you and I'll kiss you no matter what you're wearing… or not wearing." Lexi rolled her eyes once again then ran the brush through her hair. She stood up and took her robe off revealing the most beautiful dress, next to her wedding dress, David had ever seen. It was floor length that hugged her curves like a glove and flowed slightly after the waist so she could walk easily. He noticed it was a little tight in her stomach area but David knew much better than to say anything. "Ready?" Lexi nodded and took his offered arm. They walked out and got into David's truck. They went to the only fancy restaurant in Storybrooke. David opened her door for her and helped her out. She gasped when she saw the place.

"David…"

"I know." Lexi looked at the place she hasn't been to since David proposed to her. She placed her hand over her stomach and didn't know if it was because she was nervous or something else. She sat down as David pulled out the chair for her. She sat down and her heart started to race. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great. I'm glad we did this." David leaned over her shoulder and kissed her cheek softly. As dinner progressed, Lexi knew she had to say something before she went totally mad. She put her napkin down and closed her eyes. "David. There's something I need to tell you. You know I went to the doctor's a couple weeks ago."

"Are you okay? Are you sick?" David asked started to get nervous. Lexi smiled.

"No, no, I'm not sick. I'm prefect."

"So what's wrong?" Lexi reached into her small purse and pulled out a small black and white picture. She handed it to David who furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Lex, what am I looking at here." She got up and went over to him.

"It's an ultrasound they did this to see why I was having stomach pains. See this here? That small little pea sized blob?" David nodded. "That's our baby." He snapped his head over to her. She gave him a nervous smile.

"Baby? Our baby? You're pregnant?" Lexi nodded still wearing the same smile. He stood up and took her face in his hands. "We're having a baby? We're having a baby. We're having a baby!" He kissed her hard leaving her breathless and wanting more. He picked her up and spun her around "I'm going to be a father!" Lexi laughed and held on tight so she wouldn't fall. He set her on the ground and they both had tears running down their faces. David connected their lips and kissed her passionately. He moved his hand down to her stomach and it now made sense why her dress was slightly tight. "Lexi, I cannot even put into words how happy I am." Lexi smiled and let out a breathless laugh. "How far are you?"

"Doctor Whale said about six weeks." David nodded not wanting to think that while his wife was pregnant with his child, he was out with Mary Margret. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy this moment with his wife. They sat down and continued with a wonder thought inside their heads.

A few days later, Lexi was sitting in Granny's with Emma, Belle, Ruby, and Mary Margret. She still hadn't let on that she knew about David and Mary Margret. She was going to tell her today though.

"So I have some exciting news. A few weeks ago, I went to the doctor and found out something amazing." Lexi began. She held up her glass of iced tea and smiled. "I'm pregnant." The five girls cheered with clinked their glasses. "I told David a few days ago and we're both happily awaiting the birth of our daughter?"

"You know what it is already?" Belle asked.

"No, it's still too early for that but call mother' intuition or whatever but I know I have a little girl inside here." Lexi said with a hand on her stomach.

"Lexi, you the same glow to you, you had when you told us you and David were adopting Henry. Speaking of Henry, have you told him yet?" Ruby asked.

"Not yet, we're planning on telling him tonight. So sorry Emma, I get Henry tonight." Lexi joked with Emma.

"That's fine. I already told Henry I wouldn't be home tonight. I have another date with Graham."

"Wow, you guys are getting pretty serious huh? This is what your month anniversary?" Mary Margret asked.

"Something like that. I think it might be two months. How do I know? I'm just glad to be getting over Henry's father. Graham awakens things inside me I thought were long dead."

"Woah, that's the most I've ever heard you reveal. Damn Emma, Graham has you soft." Emma smirked and blushed. She leaned into the group and they all moved in as well.

"Well, I certainly haven't made him _soft_."

"Ooohhhhh! Don't you dare finish there!" Ruby said.

"Sorry girls got to go." Emma quickly got up and fled the diner. Ruby turned back to the girls.

"We'll get her." They all laughed and then all eyes were on Belle. "So?"

"What?" Belle asked.

"Don't think we didn't see you and Mr. Gold walking down the street last night." Mary Margret said. Belle sighed and told them about how she and Mr. Gold had been seeing each other for a little while, which earned her a slap on the arm from Ruby for not telling her. After a while, Ruby had to go back to work and Belle had to get back to the library.

"Mary Margret, can you and I talk for a minute? Alone?"

"Um, yeah, sure."

"Great let's go back to my house. We can talk there. David's not home yet." She nodded and the two women went to the Nolan house. Lexi took a deep breath. "Mary Margret, we've been friends for a long time. I met you before I met David. After everything we've been through, why you sleep with my husband?" Mary Margret's face lost all its color. "Even if you two didn't sleep together why would you hurt me like this?"

"Lexi, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I don't know what came over me. I really am sorry."

"You know Henry knew about you two? My son probably will need therapy for this." Lexi took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "However, I'm not mad at you."

"What?"

"I'm not mad at you. I want to be. I should be. However, I know that being mad at you and David won't change the fact that you both were together for four months. Plus, we've been friends for way too long to throw away friendship over some guy. Granted that guy was my husband, but like I said we've been friends for way too long to throw it all away." Lexi said.

"Wow, I- I don't what to say. I don't know if I would be as understanding as you."

"Well, being pregnant has mellowed me out slightly." Mary Margret smiled.

"I want you to know that I did feel terrible the whole time. I didn't want to hurt you but…"

"I get it. You loved him and you still do. I get it. Let's face it, David is one of the most good looking men in Storybrooke." They both laughed. "As long as you can control yourself around him, I see no reason we can't be friends. Plus, we both have stuff to blackmail him with now." Lexi said with a smile. "However, if he ever pisses me off I can bring up that you two were together and I'll drop to his knees in defeat." They both laughed.

"Well, let's talk about what we're going to with your nursery."

"Want to see the room that's going to be the nursery? Come on." She led the brunette upstairs into a room next to the master bedroom. She opened the door and it was full of boxes.

"Isn't this where David keeps everything that should be in the attic?" Mary Margret asked.

"Yup, David's punishment for what he did is he loses his storage space and he has to clean it out." Lexi said with an evil smirk. "Plus, this is one of the bigger rooms. Henry has a big room so it only makes sense that the baby should have a big room as well."

"That's true. What do you think you're going to do with it?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'm sure between the two of us we can figure something out?"

"The two of us?"

"Yeah, we made a pact way back when that when one of us gets pregnant the two of us would decorate the nursery for said mother to be."

"Well, yeah, I just wasn't sure if you still wanted to after…"

"I forgave you. We're past that. Let's go downstairs and look for things to do." The two girls went back downstairs. Lexi was in front and felt guilty for having Mary Margret decorate the room she would get to raise her daughter in after she helped Mary Margret decorate the nursery Mary Margret never got to raise Emma in.


	8. Chapter 7

A few months had passed and things were starting to get weird in Storybrooke. Lexi was now due any day and Regina was boiling. Lexi shouldn't be pregnant, the clock shouldn't be moving, and Emma Swan should not be in town! She was going to have to get rid of Emma Swan if she didn't want to curse broken, and she most certainly did not! When she knew Emma was a work, she snuck into her apartment and replaced all her apples with apples from her tree, making one of them poison. She had Jefferson help her get the poison apple from their world. She snuck out far before Emma was supposed to home. She wouldn't be home for a while since Lexi had gone into labor. Soon Emma Swan would be put into a sleeping curse and never awaken so the curse will never be broken. Regina had won.

A few days later, Lexi sat holding her newborn daughter, Rosalinda Eve Nolan, Lindy for short. Henry had stayed at the hospital ignoring Lexi, David, and Emma's insisting at going home or Emma's apartment. Emma finally got Henry to come to her apartment to eat something and shower. After his shower, he went into the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry." Emma sighed.

"Fine." She picked up an apple and tossed it to him. "Eat that at least. When your mom and dad are back home they'll be forcing food down your throat so better eat something of your own free will." Henry smiled and took a bite of the apple. Emma turned her back to wash a plate and heard a thud. She turned around and found Henry on the floor. She ran to him and tried to wake him up. "Henry, come on Henry. Wake up! What the hell happened? You were only eating… an apple. The apple." She looked at the apple then everything started falling in place. "No, no, how could I be so stupid. Don't worry Henry, I'm going to get you help." She called an ambulance and waited with Henry. She dialed David's number figuring Lexi wouldn't have her phone on her.

"Emma."

"Hey, are you guys still at the hospital?"

"Yeah, we just signed Lexi and Lindy's release papers."

"Stay there! I'm waiting on an ambulance and we're bringing Henry in. I don't know what happened but something did."

"What do you mean you're bringing Henry in? What happened to my son?"

"I really don't know David. He was eating an apple, took a bite, and collapsed. Look the ambulance is here, we'll be there soon." Emma hung up and ran out to meet the paramedics. They got Henry on a stretcher and rushed them both to the hospital. When they got there, Henry was taken in immediately. Dr. Whale immediately started checking him.

"There's no pupil response. What happened did he fall? Hit his head?"

"He ate this I think it's poison." Emma said holding up a bag with the apple in it.

"Miss Swan, this is an apple."

"Could something have been poured on it or dipped in something or something injected into it?" Dr. Whale checked his mouth after realizing Emma had a point.

"His airways clear. Any convulsing, vomiting…"

"He took a bite of this and then just collapsed! So run the test arsenic or bleach or drain-o, or whatever could have did this to him!"

"The boy is showing no signs that would suggest toxins so whatever the problem is, this is not the culprit." Dr. Whale said grabbing the bag.

"But what else could it be?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"He's going to be okay though right?"

"Right now we have to stabilize him because he's slipping away. Is there anything else you can remember, any little detail?"

"I already told you everything. Do something!"

"I understand you're frustrated Miss Swan I do, but I need something to treat and right now there is no explanation is like…" Emma knew it was magic but there's no way she could tell them that.

"Henry!" She turned around and saw David rush into the room. David saw her and looked at Henry. "He ate an apple. I wasn't thinking. I didn't even think that she could have switched them."

"What? Emma, what are you talking about?"

"Regina! The Evil Queen from Henry's book. They're all true David. I don't know she got in my apartment but she did and now our son is dying because of my carelessness."

"Emma, this isn't your fault. Henry's eaten apples hundreds of times. It just so happens that this one made him sick."

"David, he's not sick, he's dying. It's all my fault." David pulled her into his arms.

"Calm down alright. Let's wait and see what Dr. Whale said. Mary Margret, Ruby, and Belle along with Mr. Gold came into hallway they were standing. Emma saw Mr. Gold and grabbed his arm pulling him away from the group.

"Alright talk! I know you know something about this. What did that woman do to my son?"

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me. I need help saving my son. Now tell me what I have to do."

"That Miss Swan is for you to figure out. How do you break curses?"

"This isn't the time for games. I don't have time to figure it out. Tell me!"

"Sorry dearie, but I can't." He walked away from her and she slumped against the wall. She looked through the window that showed her son lying the bed looking so weak and helpless. In reality he was, he was only ten, still a baby. He was the most mature baby she had ever met but still a baby none the less. Lexi came in and walked quickly to David.

"What happened to him?" David turned around at the sound of his wife's voice.

"You should be in bed."

"While my son is in the hospital, not a chance. Now I'll ask again, what happened to him?"

"Emma thinks he was poisoned by Regina. She thinks she's the Evil Queen." Lexi closed her eyes.

"She is. I got my memories back the night I confronted you about you and Mary Margret when I kissed Henry good night." Suddenly, there was a loud beeping in Henry's room. "No." David had to hold Lexi back so she wouldn't burst into the room. "Let go of me. Let me go. My son needs me." David held her tight as doctors and nurses rushed in to help Henry. Emma pressed a hand to the glass. Suddenly, everything was quiet. Dr. Whale came out. Everyone looked at him.

"I'm sorry. We did everything we could." Lexi pushed out of David's arms. She burst into the room and hugged Henry.

"No! Henry! Henry, please! Please come back to me! Henry, please!" David came in with Emma.

"Lexi, if what you and Emma are saying is true than you have to let Emma kiss him. It may be the only way to safe him." Lexi slowly let go of her son and allowed David to pull her back. She watched as Emma walked over and brushed some hair out of Henry's face. Emma chocked back a sob and leaned down.

"I love you Henry." She pressed a kiss to his temple and a multi-color wave shot through her and around the town. Everyone froze as they remembered their lives from the Enchanted Forest. The curse was broken.


	9. Chapter 8

The entire town felt memories rushing back into their minds and froze. The curse was broken and everyone's memories were coming back. Emma wasn't focused on any of it. The only thing she heard was focused on was her son. Her son who took a gasping breath and opened his eyes. She let out a crying laugh and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"I love you too." He said with a smile. Emma gasped again.

"Henry." They turned towards the voice. Lexi started crying again and hugged her son. Henry hugged her back to her relief. She cupped the back of his head and buried her head in his shoulder. "My boy. My baby boy. You're okay. I love you Henry. I love you so much."

"I love you too Mom." Lexi chocked back another sob and she kissed his head. The stress of the last couple days was finally starting to catch up with her and Emma had to rush to the other side of the bed and help her into a chair. "Mom, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Henry. I do think I need to get back to my room though." She started to walk out of the room but stopped dead. Right outside the door, was David and Mary Margret, no, Snow White and Prince Charming, kissing. While Lexi now knew they belonged together, it still hurt to see the man she considered her husband kissing another woman. She covered her mouth with her hand and rushed out of the room.

David felt the wave of magic rush through him. His memories came pouring back like cold water being thrown on you to wake you up. He looked at Emma, his daughter, his and Snow's daughter. Snow. He turned around and saw she was watching the room. He ran out as she was walking away.

"Snow!" She stopped and turned around.

"Charming." She whispered. They ran to meet each other in the middle. "You found me."

"Did you ever doubt I would?" He asked with a smile. Snow shook her head and pulled him in for a kiss. He cupped her cheek and kissed her hard. Twenty-eight years is too long to not kiss his wife. His wife. In the land, his wife was Lexi. After a while, they broke apart. He looked at her and looked towards the room. Snow looked too.

"Emma. Charming, she's beautiful."

"I know. We got to know her. We both did." Snow nodded and started to walk towards the room. David followed her. They entered the room and Henry seemed to deflate.

"I told you Miss Blanchard was Snow White and you were Prince Charming."

"That you did, Henry." David hugged Henry and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "No more apples for you." He said with a smile. Henry smiled as well. He tried to sit up and but David gently pushed him back down. "Not yet sport. Just lay there for right now." David and Mary Margret's attention was put on Emma. Emma left eyes on her and felt uncomfortable.

"Emma." Mary Margret breathed out. She walked over and cupped Emma's cheeks. She smiled sadly and hugged her. "You found us." Emma tried to get out of the hug. Mary Margret finally let go. Lexi stood outside watching them. They looked like one big happy family. She couldn't help but let a few tears fall. Finally, Henry was let out of the bed and got dressed.

"You good Henry?"

"Yup." He looked over and saw Lexi. He ran out the door and right into her arms. Lexi knelt down to his height and hugged him close. David looked like he wanted to go out there but decided against it. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too. You want to go home with Emma, David, and Mary Margret don't you?" Henry nodded. "Okay. It's just like when you would see Emma before the curse broke. Just remember to come visit okay?"

"I'm not moving out. I just want to get to know Mary Margret as my grandma not as my teacher."

"I understand." Lexi kissed his forehead and hugged him again. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. Lexi felt as if he was telling good bye. He hadn't kissed her since he was six. They let go and Henry ran over to Emma. Lexi watched them go, her husband and her son. No, she had to stop doing that. David wasn't her husband. They were married by a curse. She turned around and went to the nursery to get her daughter. She was happy at least she had her baby. She picked up Lindy and smiled while kissing her cheek. She cradled her daughter in her arms wearing a smile. "At least I have you." She put her in the carrier and walked home and sighed as she walked into her bedroom. After putting the carrier on the floor, she grabbed David's pillow and held it to her. She buried her face in it trying to remember his scent. He always smelled like shampoo being that he had to give dogs and cats baths all day and with big dogs sometimes that required _him_ to get a bath as well. She put it down, picked up the carrier, and went downstairs. She had to keep life as normal as ever. Speaking of normal, she left the house. She had to go find her brother and she knew exactly where to find him. First she might want to get Lindy ready. She packed a bottle and decided to pump when she got to where she was going. Her brother wouldn't mind. She walked into where she knew she would find him and smiled. He looked at her in shock.

"Marilla." He breathed.

"Rumple." She breathed back. He limped over to her and hugged her to him tight. She held him just as tight.

"All this time and I didn't even recognize you."

"Well it wasn't like Lexi and Mr. Gold socialized all the time. Where's my future sister-in-law?" Belle came out to say hi to Lexi. "I can't believe this entire time, we've been talking my brother."

"It's just as weird for me as it is for you… okay that may be a lie it may be slightly weirder for you." A smile whine, took the attention off the two women and put it on the infant in the carrier on the floor. "Is this her?" Belle asked. Lexi smiled.

"Yup, this is Rosalinda Eve Nolan, but we're calling her Lindy for short."

"You're still giving her David's name?" Belle asked.

"Charming may be with Snow but David is Lindy's father. That man is both people. If I know like I think I do, he won't abandon his daughter. I won't take her from him and hopefully he won't take her from me." Rumple looked at her and looked at Lexi.

"Can, Can, I…"

"Of course." Lexi replied knowing what he was asking. He wanted to hold the baby. She carefully unstrapped and even more carefully took her daughter into her arms. She smiled as she placed Lindy into Rumple's arms. "Say hi to Uncle Rumple." She cooed to her daughter. Rumple adjusted his arms so he could make his niece comfortable. The now awake newborn looked at the man who was her uncle. She seemed to be studying him.

"Hello there little princess. You are just as beautiful as your mother. As your uncle I promise I'll always be here for you."

"You were certainly there for me for all those years." Lexi replied. The rest of the day was spent with her brother, daughter, and future sister-in-law.


	10. Chapter 9

Lexi was startled awake by something. She then realized her daughter was crying. She checked the clock and it was four in the morning. She climbed out of bed and went into the nursery. She picked up her daughter and sat down in the rocking chair by the window. It was just being to get light out and casting a soft dim light onto the still sleeping town. She nursed her daughter while looking out the window. She saw that Archie was out early as always walking Pongo. She saw Archie look up and smiled at him as he did the same. She looked down at Lindy and saw she was looking up at her while drinking. She had her father's blue eyes and her uncle's light brown hair. She ran a hand over the small head that had some small tuffs of hair. The baby had her full and turned her face away from her mother's breast. Lexi adjusted her shirt and moved Lindy to burp her. After letting out a very unlady like burp, Lexi put the baby back into her crib. Lindy was sound asleep by the time she left her mother's embrace. Lexi went back to her bedroom and laid in the bed. She was so tired all she wanted was to sleep for a day or two. A couple months ago she would have been able to do that, but now she was a mother and as of now a single mother at that. She had to put her baby first. Well, she had at least three hours before Lindy would need to be fed again so she decided to let sleep consume her.

She woke up to knocking on the door three and a half hours later. She went downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to spend time with Emma and your grandparents. Not that I'm not happy to see you of course."

"I was but then I realized I didn't get to see Lindy. Plus, I missed you." Lexi smiled and put one arm around Henry who was wrapped around her and the other closed the door.

"Henry, Emma, Mary Margret, and or David know you're here right?"

"Yeah, Dad was awake so I asked him if I could come over here. He said it was fine. He also said to ask if he could come over here. He wants to see Lindy." Lexi closed her eyes.

"Henry, he can come over whenever he wants. The same goes for you."

"Can see her now?" Lexi laughed and nodded.

"She may still be sleeping so we have to quiet." Henry nodded and eagerly followed his mother up the stairs to his sister's room. They walked in and saw Lindy was indeed sleeping.

"She's cute. She looks like you Mom."

"Really, I think she looks like her uncle." Lexi put her head on her arms that were resting on the crib. She just realized what she had said.

"We have an uncle? You have a brother?"

"Yes, I do. My brother is Rumplestiltskin, or as he's known here, Mr. Gold."

"Wow, that's so cool. Wait, does that mean you have magic?" Lexi nodded.

"He taught me everything he knows. He thought I would need it to keep me safe."

"There's magic here now. Have you tried to use it?" Lexi shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because magic isn't a crutch for me like it is for my brother. I don't use it for everyday things." Henry looked at her. "Fine, just this once." She waved her hand and a new football appeared in it. Henry's eyes lit up. "Here, you can play with your dad later if he isn't too busy."

"This is so cool."

"Don't get used to it. I very extremely rarely use my magic." Henry nodded and ran down the stairs. "Henry! I've told you time and time again not to do that!" She heard an apology and then rustling in the kitchen. She sighed and looked down. Lindy was looking at her. "Hey princess." She picked up her daughter and smiled. "My baby girl." She went downstairs with the baby. Henry was sitting at the counter tossing the football up and catching it. "Henry? When did the rules change and you can have toys at the table?"

"Sorry Mom." Henry went into the living room and put the football next to the door. As he stood up, there was a knock. He opened it and saw David.

"Hey Henry, is Lexi here?"

"Duh. It's seven-thirty."

"Henry Lucas! Don't you dare speak to your father like that. I don't know why you think that because the curse is broken the rules have changed. You still obey these rules or you will be punished and don't even think about telling Emma about this because I will bet you she will back me up on this."

"You better listen to her. She can be quite scary when she's disrespected. Lexi and Marilla." David walked into the kitchen and saw Lexi struggling to get a pot from the cabinet. He went over and helped her stand up. "You just had a baby. You shouldn't be bending that low yet." He grabbed the pot and a pan and put them on the stove.

"I have to. I have no choice. I need to eat somehow. If you want to see your daughter, she's on the table in the bouncer." David looked over and saw the little baby. He went over and smiled. He leaned over and kissed Lindy's forehead. "She has your eyes."

"I don't think so. They sparkle like yours."

"Not the time for flattery. What did you come here for?"

"To talk about her."

"I'm not going to keep her from you or vice versa. You can see her whenever you want. I don't want to fight with you and I don't want to fight with Emma. What happened before the curse broke still stands. She can see Henry whenever she or he wants. Lindy is the same way. Whenever you want to see her you can."

"Thank you. I don't know what to do…"

"Go with Snow. I know you love her. That's the reason you had an affair with her during the curse. True love is strong enough to overcome any curse, even the Dark Curse. We all remember now. Don't worry, I'll be fine." David smiled at her and hugged her.

"I still love you, you know that right?"

"Yes. I still love you. I always will because you got me Henry and gave me my daughter. I'll always love you for that."  
"Same for me." David let go of her and stepped back. He went back to the table and looked at Lindy. "Can I hold her?"

"Duh." She turned back to start cooking breakfast. "Are you staying?"

"I don't think so. Snow wanted to have breakfast with the family."

"So did you come to see your daughter or to take Henry."

"I already explained to Snow that Henry was with us all day yesterday and today he deserves be with his mother. His mother who raised him."

"Bet she loved that. Mary Margret was my friend, Snow White hated me." David looked at her and sighed. He couldn't say anything because he knew it was true. Probably because Charming always talked to Marilla and didn't tell Snow half of what he told Marilla.

"Dad, I got this new football maybe we can play sometime this week."

"Yeah absolutely. Tell you what, since you're going to have breakfast with your mom I'll come pick you up this afternoon and you can show what you learned from playing all those video games."

'You're on!" Lexi smiled. At least the relationship between David and Henry didn't suffer. Wow, there are a lot of at least's in this, maybe the curse breaking wasn't such a bad thing.


	11. Chapter 10

Of course things just get worse or Lexi. David came over after the breakfast and dropped a bomb on Lexi.

_Breakfast at Granny's_

_ "I don't want her near my family."_

_ "Snow, she's Henry's mother and Lindy's. She's going to be part of our life and our family." David said calmly although he was slowly losing it. This had been going on for a while and he was starting to lose his patience with his wife. _

_ "Mary Margret, it's fine. Lexi is our friend, she's allowing me to see Henry whenever I want to and she doesn't even have to do that. She could have had me arrested because technically I'm not supposed to be anywhere near Henry until he's eighteen." _

_ "You'll have him back Emma. You were in a bad place and you saw no other option. I'm suing her for custody. Not just of Henry for Emma, of Lindy too then we'll never have to see her again."_

_ "What?!" David and Emma shouted together. _

_ "Snow, have you lost your mind? Lexi is Lindy and Henry's mother. Lindy is only four days old. She still needs Lexi. Henry doesn't want to lose anyone in his family."_

_ "Also, I can't sue her for custody. I gave up my rights, I can't take him away. If Lexi were seen as an unfit mother, then Henry would be put back in the system. Also you can jeopardize u David's chances to see Lindy. Even if you were to win, you'd have custody of Henry and Lindy not me and David."_

_ "We'll get both of them just wait and see."_

"That woman has lost her mind! They're my kids! I may not have given birth to Henry but he's mine as much as he is Emma's. She's not getting either of them! There my kids!"

"I never said she would get them. There's nothing she can show that will deem you an unfit mother."

"You better be telling me the truth. Henry and Lindy are my kids and I'm not letting your lunatic wife take them from me!" David went over and knelt in front of Lexi.

"I won't let her do that. I'll talk to her all I can. Emma won't let her do it either. I'm going to try to talk her out of it. I'll do my best."

"I'll fight her tooth and nail. She won't take my kids!" Lexi said sternly. David took her hands into his.

"No one is going to take our kids." Lexi looked at him when he said 'our'. "Yes, I said our kids. Henry and Lindy are as much mine as they are yours." Lexi nodded and hugged David. David hugged her back and for a minute it felt like everything was back to normal. David knew he was supposed to love Snow but maybe he wasn't. After all, the woman knew would never try to take a child away from its mother.

Regina smiled as she held the red glowing object. This is how she would take away Snow White's happy ending. By making all of her family hate her. She couldn't kill them all. Even though she was called the Evil Queen, harming a child is a line even she wouldn't cross. Henry was a child and she wouldn't harm him. Making Snow's family hate her was just as good. David would go back to Lexi, Emma and Henry wouldn't want to see her, and Snow would be alone once more. Everything would go back to the way it was supposed to be. How wonderful it would be when Snow lost her case and her child and grandchild and husband wanted nothing to do with her.

The next couple of weeks were hard on everyone, Henry especially. He had several interviews a week and had to make sure he never missed or replaced one word at any of them. Lexi was having trouble handling Lindy and the court dates. She had to leave Lindy with Rumple and Belle while she was in court. She stumbled into the shop one day after court.

"Lexi. What happened?"

"She's winning."

"What?"

"She's winning. Snow's winning. Her lawyer is saying there's no way I can care for them because I am one on maternity leave and two David makes more money than I do. With both his and Snow's incomes they can provide a more finically stable home for them. I'm going to lose my son and my daughter."

"No, no you're not. Don't worry I'm not going to let that happen. You're going back in a couple of weeks from maternity leave and money can't buy love."

"It can buy everything Henry and Lindy need."

"You have me to help you. I'm not going to let her take them. She has no legal right to Henry or Lindy."

"But David does. David doesn't want them to lose me but he has legal right to both of them."

"David has not seen his child! Being blood does not give you legal right!"

"Rumple, he was there when she was born, he stayed with me in the hospital, and he came to see her the day after the curse broke. He's been in her life." Belle came out with the baby who had just woken up. "Hi Belle." She walked over to her brother's girlfriend and took her daughter. "Hey there princess. How was your nap?" Lindy snuggled against her mother and put her head on her shoulder, still sleepy. "I guess it wasn't enough. Perhaps if you stop waking up three times a night we'll both get more sleep." Lexi rubbed her daughter's back. Lindy nuzzled her head on her mother's shoulder. "Let's put you back down for another nap then I can talk to Uncle Rumple and Aunt Belle some more." She went into the back and put Lindy in the pack-n-play that Rumple had bought for his niece. She slowly left her daughter and went back to the front. She got a surprise when she walked out. She saw David standing the shop. "David, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing?"

"How I'm doing? Your wife is this close to winning this case and taking my children away. How do you think I'm doing?"  
"I know you're upset and angry and I am too…" Lexi could see that he wanted to say more but didn't want to in front of Rumple and Belle.

"Guys, you give us a minute?"

"Just call if you need us." Lexi nodded and Rumple and Belle went into the back. Lexi turned back to David.

"What else did you want to say?" David walked over to her and looked at her. She raised an eyebrow with question. Suddenly, he grabbed her and kissed her just like he did on their fake wedding day twenty-eight years ago. Lexi was too confused to do anything else other than kiss him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. It was when he tangled his hand in her hair she realized what they were doing. She pushed him away and covered her mouth. "David, we can't do this. You're married."

"I don't want to be married to her anymore. I want to be married to you again." Tears sprung up to Lexi's eyes.

"Don't say things you don't mean." She pushed him towards the door. "Good-bye David." She pushed him out the open door then closed and locked it. She sunk down the door while sobs racked her body. She felt arms circle her and turned around to cry into her brother's shirt. Just when she thought life couldn't get any worse, he sprung that on her.


	12. Chapter 11

A few months and many court dates later, Snow lost. David was his hair's length away from leaving her. He was just waiting for that straw to break his back. After everything she had done, he wished her could just leave her. Then she dropped the bomb on him. She was pregnant. Of course she would wait until this exact moment to tell him. Well, now he couldn't leave, not until the baby was born at least. When Lexi heard, she was furious. Rumple had to hold her arms down so she could throw fireballs at David. She had complete control of her magic but when she got mad, sometimes it would sneak out. Henry wasn't that happy either. Lindy was too young to know what was going on. She was just happy when she saw her mom, dad, or brother. Henry still split his time between his two moms and dad, although, David came over to Lexi's house or Emma's apartment to see him. He would not bring him near Snow if he could help it. Lexi, Emma, and David were currently talking about Henry's birthday.

"I think we should have it here. We've always had his birthday's here." Lexi said.

"That was before we all knew who we were. Granny would kill us if we didn't include her."

"I'm not saying we wouldn't. I'm just saying that here is probably the best. It's bigger than Granny's and we can have an outside party, weather permitting."

"Mama!" Lindy called for her mother. She was seven months old and learned how to talk fairly quickly. Lexi got up and went to get her daughter. She came back out and Lindy saw David. "Dada!" She reached for him almost flipped out of Lexi's arms. David leaped to grab her and they both silently sighed in relief that Lindy didn't injure herself. David held her on his lap while they finished planning Henry's eleventh birthday. Two hours later, they finally came up with the party.

"Oh, so we have it. Since Henry was the first one to believe in the curse, we'll give him an Enchanted Forest birthday. We'll dress like our counterpart and since Henry is the son of a princess and the grandson of a king and queen he'll get the royal treatment. I'll see if my brother can make an outfit like the one Henry would wear back home."

"Sounds great." Emma commented. "Except, I don't have a counterpart."

"Right. You get a dress as well." Emma rested her head on her arm.

"Awesome." She mumbled.

"Alright, well, a certain little girl needs her nap. Can you say bye bye to Dada?" Lexi said to Lindy. Lindy giggled and David gave her a kiss. Lexi took her and brought her into her room. She put her daughter in her crib and left the room. David was waiting for her. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you."

"If this is about you leaving Snow again, I don't want to hear it. Listen to me David Nolan, you will not abandon your son."

"Son? She's having a boy? How do you know?" Lexi looked at him.

"Foresight, hello." David kicked himself for forgetting that. "Anyway, you can't just leave him."

"I have no intention of doing so. However, once the baby is born and Snow is back on her feet I will be filing for divorce and joint custody."

"I can't believe you're doing this."

"She has done way too much for me to stay with her. I can't e with someone like her. I want to be with someone like you."

"David, you and I can't be together. We need to keep our relationship the way it is." Lexi insisted. David sighed defeated.

"Alright. I'll back off. Just take this advice, a guy like Archie isn't going to wait around forever."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've seen you guys around town, taking Lindy on walks in the park, having picnics, having movies nights after Lindy falls asleep. Henry goes tell me certain things."

"No, Archie and I are just friends."

"Really? Lexi I see the way he looks at you, it's the same way I looked at you for twenty-eight years and vice versa. Let yourself take a chance. Archie really cares for you. Last checked also, friends don't give friends beautiful flower arrangements." He pointed to the bouquet of roses and tulips sitting on her table.

"So he gave me flowers. What does that prove?"

"Lexi, why are you so scared of admitting that he likes you and you like him?" Lexi hugged herself and looked around. David was right. She did like Archie and got the vibe on more than one occasion that he liked her.

"I don't want to get attached and I don't want Lindy to get attached. Henry is already attached to him. I don't want them to get hurt."

"I'm sorry I did this to you. Archie though isn't me. I know I hurt you and I'm so sorry."

"It's what you're supposed to do. You're supposed to be with Snow. She's your true love."

"I don't know about that." David moved closer to her.

"David…"

"Just tell me you feel nothing."

"David, you know I can't."

"Then what's the big deal?" He moved his hand to her cheek and moved to kiss her.

"Stop! You can't keep doing this to me. You tell me to give Archie a chance and then you try to kiss me. What's going on with you David?"

"I thought if I told you to give him a chance I could feel less feelings for you but my love for you is always going to be there. You can't walk away from someone you've been married to for twenty-eight years. We have two children together, I'll always love you. That won't change."

"David, you know I'll always love you. You need to stop doing this David. You mess with heart again and I'll ban you from the house for a while." She grabbed his shirt and threw him out of the house. It was only a few minutes later that the doorbell rang. She opened the door and saw Archie standing there. "Hey, come on in." As soon as she shut the door and turned to face him, she heard David's voice in her head.

_Give Archie a chance_

_Give Archie a chance_

_Give Archie a chance_

_GIVE ARCHIE A CHANCE_

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get it out of her head. Archie was looking at her with a concerned expression and she wasn't quite sure how or why but next thing she knew, she grabbed his vest, pulled him into her, and kissed him.


	13. Chapter 12

A few months and many court dates later, Snow lost. David was his hair's length away from leaving her. He was just waiting for that straw to break his back. After everything she had done, he wished her could just leave her. Then she dropped the bomb on him. She was pregnant. Of course she would wait until this exact moment to tell him. Well, now he couldn't leave, not until the baby was born at least. When Lexi heard, she was furious. Rumple had to hold her arms down so she could throw fireballs at David. She had complete control of her magic but when she got mad, sometimes it would sneak out. Henry wasn't that happy either. Lindy was too young to know what was going on. She was just happy when she saw her mom, dad, or brother. Henry still split his time between his two moms and dad, although, David came over to Lexi's house or Emma's apartment to see him. He would not bring him near Snow if he could help it. Lexi, Emma, and David were currently talking about Henry's birthday.

"I think we should have it here. We've always had his birthday's here." Lexi said.

"That was before we all knew who we were. Granny would kill us if we didn't include her."

"I'm not saying we wouldn't. I'm just saying that here is probably the best. It's bigger than Granny's and we can have an outside party, weather permitting."

"Mama!" Lindy called for her mother. She was seven months old and learned how to talk fairly quickly. Lexi got up and went to get her daughter. She came back out and Lindy saw David. "Dada!" She reached for him almost flipped out of Lexi's arms. David leaped to grab her and they both silently sighed in relief that Lindy didn't injure herself. David held her on his lap while they finished planning Henry's eleventh birthday. Two hours later, they finally came up with the party.

"Oh, so we have it. Since Henry was the first one to believe in the curse, we'll give him an Enchanted Forest birthday. We'll dress like our counterpart and since Henry is the son of a princess and the grandson of a king and queen he'll get the royal treatment. I'll see if my brother can make an outfit like the one Henry would wear back home."

"Sounds great." Emma commented. "Except, I don't have a counterpart."

"Right. You get a dress as well." Emma rested her head on her arm.

"Awesome." She mumbled.

"Alright, well, a certain little girl needs her nap. Can you say bye bye to Dada?" Lexi said to Lindy. Lindy giggled and David gave her a kiss. Lexi took her and brought her into her room. She put her daughter in her crib and left the room. David was waiting for her. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you."

"If this is about you leaving Snow again, I don't want to hear it. Listen to me David Nolan, you will not abandon your son."

"Son? She's having a boy? How do you know?" Lexi looked at him.

"Foresight, hello." David kicked himself for forgetting that. "Anyway, you can't just leave him."

"I have no intention of doing so. However, once the baby is born and Snow is back on her feet I will be filing for divorce and joint custody."

"I can't believe you're doing this."

"She has done way too much for me to stay with her. I can't e with someone like her. I want to be with someone like you."

"David, you and I can't be together. We need to keep our relationship the way it is." Lexi insisted. David sighed defeated.

"Alright. I'll back off. Just take this advice, a guy like Archie isn't going to wait around forever."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've seen you guys around town, taking Lindy on walks in the park, having picnics, having movies nights after Lindy falls asleep. Henry goes tell me certain things."

"No, Archie and I are just friends."

"Really? Lexi I see the way he looks at you, it's the same way I looked at you for twenty-eight years and vice versa. Let yourself take a chance. Archie really cares for you. Last checked also, friends don't give friends beautiful flower arrangements." He pointed to the bouquet of roses and tulips sitting on her table.

"So he gave me flowers. What does that prove?"

"Lexi, why are you so scared of admitting that he likes you and you like him?" Lexi hugged herself and looked around. David was right. She did like Archie and got the vibe on more than one occasion that he liked her.

"I don't want to get attached and I don't want Lindy to get attached. Henry is already attached to him. I don't want them to get hurt."

"I'm sorry I did this to you. Archie though isn't me. I know I hurt you and I'm so sorry."

"It's what you're supposed to do. You're supposed to be with Snow. She's your true love."

"I don't know about that." David moved closer to her.

"David…"

"Just tell me you feel nothing."

"David, you know I can't."

"Then what's the big deal?" He moved his hand to her cheek and moved to kiss her.

"Stop! You can't keep doing this to me. You tell me to give Archie a chance and then you try to kiss me. What's going on with you David?"

"I thought if I told you to give him a chance I could feel less feelings for you but my love for you is always going to be there. You can't walk away from someone you've been married to for twenty-eight years. We have two children together, I'll always love you. That won't change."

"David, you know I'll always love you. You need to stop doing this David. You mess with heart again and I'll ban you from the house for a while." She grabbed his shirt and threw him out of the house. It was only a few minutes later that the doorbell rang. She opened the door and saw Archie standing there. "Hey, come on in." As soon as she shut the door and turned to face him, she heard David's voice in her head.

_Give Archie a chance_

_Give Archie a chance_

_Give Archie a chance_

_GIVE ARCHIE A CHANCE_

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get it out of her head. Archie was looking at her with a concerned expression and she wasn't quite sure how or why but next thing she knew, she grabbed his vest, pulled him into her, and kissed him.


	14. Chapter 13

Archie fell forwards with the force that Lexi pulled him to her but it balanced out because he also fell backwards with the force of the kiss. Archie was surprised and didn't kiss her back until he realized how much he really wanted the kiss. He very, ever so slowly, kissed her back. He felt her smile into the kiss and deepened it. Archie felt as if he was on Cloud 9. The woman who he had been pinning over since Emma got to Storybrooke was kissing him! Taking a leap of faith, he slowly wound his hand in her silky strands of platinum hair. How in the world she got platinum hair with Rumplestiltskin as her brother and both her parents having dark brown hair he'll never know; not that he minded at all.

Lexi couldn't believe how the day had turned out. First she got Henry's party all planned out, then David springs the bomb on her that he wants to get back together, then when she denies him he tells her to take a chance on Archie, right after David leaves Archie shows up, and lastly she kissed Archie. However, the cherry on top was that Archie was kissing her back! She could feel the familiar sting of tears gathering in the back of her eyes. She hadn't even been looking for more than a friend in Archie and yet it had formed all on its own. She felt as if she was going faint when he wound his hand in her hair. It felt so right. Lexi wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his other hand around her waist. She felt the tears fall one by one down her necks, around the curve of her chin, and rest in the small space where her neck ends and her collarbone begins. Slowly, they pulled apart and when Archie opened his eyes, he saw Lexi's blue eyes sparkle even brighter than he had ever seen them. He also noticed though that they weren't just shinning from happiness, they were shinning with tears waiting their turn to run down her beautiful rosy cheeks.

"Lexi, what's wrong?" Archie asked.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong, these are happy tears." Lexi assured him. He looked uncertain but knew that Lexi knew herself the best so he let it slide. "Archie, I promise, these are happy tears." Archie just nodded. They fell into an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until Lindy decided she was done with her nap.

"Mama!" Lexi thankfully went to get her daughter, anything to get out of the silence that was driving her mad. She came back a few minutes later and noticed how Lindy's eyes lit up when she saw Archie. "Hop! Hop!" When Lindy learned how to talk, she just one day started calling Archie 'Hop Hop' and it just… stuck. Archie smiled and took Lindy from her mother's arms and was surprised when the small girl hit his cheeks with a smile.

"Lindy, don't hit." Lindy giggled and snuggled up to Archie. Lexi looked on with a smile. She couldn't help it as she took out her phone and snapped a picture of it. Archie looked up as he heard the 'click' of the camera. Lexi just gave him an innocent smile but it screamed guilt. Archie just smiled shaking his head. He pressed a kiss to the seven month old's head. Lexi's heart filled with love at the sight of the man she loved bonding with the baby girl she loved. "She really likes you."

"Well good, I'm quite fond of her as well." Lindy smiled and put her head on his shoulder. Lexi almost didn't want to take her back. Archie seemed to be comfortable holding her. After a while, Lindy began to get fussy.

"She's teething and she's hungry." Lexi took her and sat on the couch. She grabbed a blanket and draped it over herself so she could nurse Lindy.

"She's teething already?"

"She's seven months old, Archie." Lexi replied with a giggle.

"Really, she sure is growing." Archie observed and Lexi nodded in agreement. "Um, Lexi, about earlier..."

"Archie, I'm sorry. I know that was probably really awkward for you so we can just forget it happened."

"What if I don't want to forget it?" Lexi looked at him. "In case I've been to subtle, I really like you Lexi. I have since before the curse broke. When it finally did break, I thought I might be able to have a chance with you." Lexi stared at him in awe. "Unless of course you don't want that, then we can just forget it happened." Lexi didn't know what to say. Luckily for her, Lindy pulled away and popped up from under the blanket.

"Boo!" Lexi and Archie both smiled and laughed at Lindy. Lexi rubbed her nose against Lindy's in an Eskimo kiss. "Hop Hop!" Archie took her and she laid her head on his shoulder, put her thumb in her mouth, and promptly fell asleep. Archie looked at Lexi.

"She's comfortable. I think she really likes you." Lexi led him to Lindy's room where Archie very carefully put the baby in her crib. Lindy barely moved and took a deep breath in her sleep. Lexi and Archie quietly left the room, closing the door slightly. "Look, Archie…"

"Lexi, before you say anything. Let me try something." Lexi nodded and Archie stepped closer. He raised a hand and caressed her cheek. Lexi's eyes closed and unconsciously leaned into him. He leaned in and waited a moment before gently touching his lips to hers in a very gentle kiss. Lexi kissed him back just as gently. His other arm came out her waist and pulled her to him. Lexi's mind was racing and the only thing she could think of was kissing him back. Her hand came up and rested on his neck. After a while, they broke apart. Their foreheads rested against each other's. "Tell me you felt nothing."

"Don't do this me."

"Tell me and we can forget both kisses happened." Archie told her not letting go.

"Archie, please."

"Just tell me."

"I can't. I can't because there hasn't been words discovered to describe that wonderful feeling that coursed through my body the moment your lips touched mine." Archie smiled. "I can't tell you I felt nothing or it meant nothing because everything you said before rings true for me. Even when I was under the curse I was still attracted to you, which is why I kept my distance." Archie cupped her face in his hands. "This is the one time that this feels right. Even with David after Emma showed up it never felt exactly right." Archie pulled her face to his and kissed her slightly harder than before.

"Then there's nothing left to talk about."


	15. Chapter 14

~three months later~

Lexi wasn't quite sure what to call her and Archie. They had agreed that they were attracted to each other yet they hadn't put a title on it. Archie still popped up at least once a week if not three and had dinner with her, Lindy, and Henry the days Henry was there. He would still kiss when he entered and left. David continued to come to Lexi's house to see Lindy and Henry. He still vented to Lexi about how torn he was about leaving Snow. Well, he did until Lexi threatened to have his head meet a frying pan if he brought up "that spoiled bratty princess" once more. Snow White's name was never mentioned after that. Lexi had been on several dates with Archie. Emma and Ruby were still her friends even though Ruby was basically Snow's best friend and Emma was her daughter. Belle had no prior encounter with Snow other than knowing her as Mary Margret so there was no issue with her. Right now, Lexi was readying Lindy for bed when David came up stairs.

"Why are you here more now than during the curse?" David didn't have an answer. There was loud noise downstairs. "What was that?"

"Archie. Hiding the frying pans."

"You're about to mention her." Lexi concluded.

"She's threatening to say I raped her if I leave her."

"She's waiting now to bring that into play? Why now?"

"Because she knows that I'll sue for full custody and Emma won't let her see Henry. Lexi, I really need your brother's help."

"You locked him in a prison, why would he help you?"

"Lexi, I'm running out of options. I need help. I'll do anything for him or you."

"You want help, don't sue for full custody. As much as it pains me to say this, Snow is a good mother. Emma's twenty-eight and yet she is trying to get to know Emma as her daughter not as her friend."

"Speaking of Emma, I think I just had a minor heart attack. Graham came to me to ask my permission to marry her. I swear I died for a minute."

"You gave it right?!" Lexi all but demanded.

"Yes. If anyone I want Emma to marry him. He's a good man." Lexi nodded. "So when are you going to actually let Archie spend the night?"

"I'm not discussing that with you. Act more like my ex-husband and less like my best guy friend." David laughed and shrugged. "Just please don't bring that up again." David nodded. "Here, take her."

"Her birthday's coming up."

"I know, I was there." Lexi said. "Two months and our little girl is one." Lindy clapped her hands even though both her parents were sure she had no idea what was being said but her mother's cheery voice had her happy. David smiled and kissed Lindy's head. "I taught her something. Lindy, give Daddy nosys." Lindy grabbed David's face and rubbed her nose on his in an Eskimo kiss. David smiled and rubbed his nose back.

"Can she walk yet?"

"She can hold onto things. She can't walk by herself yet but she thinks she can. She'll see me, get happy, let go of what she was holding and fall onto her backside. She always gets right back up though, don't you?"

"Mama." Lexi smiled and kissed her daughter before leaving the room. She went downstairs and found Henry taking his shoes off.

"Hi Henry."

"Hi Mom. I had to leave. Grandma's getting on my nerves."

"Why were you with your grandmother to begin with?"

"You didn't answer your phone, Dad was nowhere to be found, I didn't want to go dress shopping with Mom, and she was desperate. After hearing her talking about you and Dad for a while, I left." Henry said.

"She shouldn't be talking like that in front of you." Lexi hugged him. "Your dad's upstairs with Lindy." Henry went up the stairs.

"You okay?" She turned around and found Archie.

"I wasn't going to hit David." Archie smiled and walked over to her. He gave her a small sweet kiss. "I can't believe all this is happening. Now she's going to say David raped her if he files for custody."

"Even if she did, the sheriff is Graham and the deputy is Emma. There would have to be some evidence since being rough with her will definitely show."

"Okay stop there I don't want to hear about my ex-husband's wife's sex life." Archie laughed and nodded. Lexi sighed and leaned against him. Archie put his arms around her and kissed her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so confused right now."

"About what?" Lexi motioned between them. "Us? What about us?"

"What to call us. We never really talked about that."

"Well, I mean I like you and you told me yourself you like me. I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I have an eleven year old son, I'm too old to be a girlfriend."

"You're the same age as Belle, Snow, Ruby…"

"I get your point. So, I guess this means we can be seen in public together."

"I guess so." Lexi let go of him and took his hands interlocking their fingers.

"And you can stay the night?" Archie looked at her.

"I guess I could do that here and there." Lexi smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"Hop Hop!" They broke apart at the sound of Lindy's voice. Lindy struggled in her father's arms until finally David was close enough for Archie to take her. Lindy took Archie's cheeks in her hands and placed a loud kiss on his lips.

"Oh my gosh, Halloween is coming up."

"You forgot that?" Archie asked amused.

"Shut up. I need to find costumes for Henry, Lindy, and myself." Lexi ranted while Archie watched her amused. "I know you're watching me with that stupid look on your face. Wipe it off."

"I just find it funny that you're this upset about Halloween."

"When Henry was little, Halloween was his favorite holiday. This is the first one he's spending with Emma and actually fairytale characters."

"I wouldn't stress so much. Knowing him, he'll probably want to a prince or a knight." Sure enough when Lexi asked Henry what he wanted to be, he said knight.


	16. Chapter 15

Halloween came all too quickly for Lexi's liking. Henry was dress, Lindy was in her fairy costume, and Lexi was dressed in a dark colored dress as the 'dark princess'. Lindy was her stroller happily babbling away. Henry insisted he push the stroller and that Archie be invited to come with them. Lexi had no problem with that so she asked Archie to join them and he accepted. He dressed as a prince and Henry insisted that Lexi and Archie take a picture. After pictures were taken, David came to pick up Lindy and Henry for trick or treating. About an hour later, David and the kids came back and David looked in a hurry.

"What's going on?"

"Snow just went into labor."

"What? She's not far enough." Lexi said. David looked at Lexi and she could see the fear in his eyes.

"I know." He rushed out and Lexi was left staring at the door where David left. She looked back at her kids and boyfriend.

"Get dressed in real clothes. We're going to the hospital."

"Why? I can't stand Grandma." Lexi grabbed his chin in her hand.

"Because David is your father and we're going to be there for him when he might lose a child. That's why you smartass." She took Lindy and headed towards the stairs. Henry sighed and went to his room to get changed. Lexi asked Archie to stay with Lindy and he happily agreed. Lexi had to all but drag Henry to the hospital. She stopped just outside the doors and turned to Henry. "I know you're not fond of Snow, neither am I, but we're going to be here for David. Snow is not far enough to give birth and the baby may die. So suck it up and be there for your father! Shape up!" Henry could only nod. He had never seen his mother the way she was right now at least not directed at him. He followed her into the hospital and found Emma and Graham by a window. Graham had his hands resting on Emma's arms and Emma a hand by her mouth biting her fingernail, a habit she had picked up years ago.

"Hi Mom. Hi Graham." Emma looked down and hugged Henry.

"How are they?" Lexi asked.

"I don't know, David hasn't been out yet. I assume that's good that means that the baby hasn't been born yet. Emma said. Graham rubbed her arms and kissed her head. "Where's Lindy?"

"She's with Archie." Henry answered. David stepped out and dropped into one of the chairs. "What's going on?" David looked at Lexi, Henry, Emma, and Graham.

"She's bleeding, a lot. They're waiting for an OR to do an emergency C-section."

"C-section. I thought they were going to try to stop the labor." Emma said.

"Her water broke and right after that she started bleeding. She's eight weeks early. This baby is going to be premature and in the NICU for quite some time.

"Mr. Nolan, we're ready." David nodded and stood up.

"I'll let you know something as soon as I know." He put his mask on and went into the room to be with Snow. Lexi and Henry went to get hot chocolates and coffees. Lexi was standing next to Henry went she felt two hands on her shoulders. She screamed and whirled around. Her eyes widened when she saw who was behind her.

"Jefferson!" She hugged her close friend and the only one she felt she could really talk to. She hadn't seen him since the before the curse broke. She was starting to develop feelings for him in the Enchanted Forest until she found out he was gay. Now he was her best gay friend.

"What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't want to be anywhere near Snow." Jefferson stated.

"I don't, but this baby is David's too. He may have chosen Snow but I care about him. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have Lindy and possible not even Henry." Jefferson shrugged. David started walking towards them. "David."

"He's alive. He's small barely four pounds but alive. He'll be in the NICU for a while but the doctors are confident. My son's alive." Lexi smiled and hugged David.

"I'm happy for you."

"Thank you. I'll let you know everything I know." Lexi let go of him and he went to tell his daughter the news. Henry smiled at Lexi.

"So, the baby is going to be okay?"

"Hopefully yes. It appears that the baby is going to be okay."

"Well, what about… Grandma?"

"I don't care." Lexi said walking away. Henry shrugged and followed his mother. Jefferson watched her as she walked away. He followed her seeing that she was mere moments from a break down. He saw Lexi tell Henry to wait where he was and go into the bathroom. Just as he suspected, Lexi was ready for a break down. He knocked on the door. "I just need a minute Jefferson."

"I won't ask how you knew it was me but I know you need someone. I can't come in there so you need to come out here."

"Here to be my knight in shining armor?" She asked with a tearful laugh.

"No, I'm here to be your shoulder to cry on, just as always." Lexi opened the door and Jefferson wasted no time in bringing her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. "Talk to me."

"I don't even know I'm crying. It shouldn't bother me."

"Maybe they're not sad tears. Maybe they're happy tears. You're happy the baby's okay?"

"I am, I'm very happy that baby is okay. He's innocent in all of this, he doesn't deserve to die. He doesn't deserve to have to be in an incubator either though."

"He's strong, he'll survive." Jefferson said trying to comfort her. Lexi took a deep breath and pulled back from Jefferson. Jefferson kept his hands on her arms. "You good?" Lexi nodded and Jefferson released her.

"Come on Henry. We're going to see this baby." Henry followed his mother and went the got to the NICU, they looked through the window and saw David sitting in a chair with his hand through one of the holes in the crib. His son had grabbed onto his middle finger and David was stroking the small knuckles with his pointer finger. Lexi dressed in scrubs saying she was David's sister. She went over to David and laid a hand on his shoulder. "He'll get better. He's strong, like his daddy."

"I can't lose him, Lex. I lost everything Emma and when I put her in that wardrobe it killed me. I surely will die if he does."

"No you won't. He won't die and neither will you. Everything is going to be fine. You'll see. Soon you'll be able to hold him in your arms without any wires attached to him and he'll be dressed in clothes. You'll be able to see his bright eyes that will shine the same shade of blue as you."

"I hope you're right. I really do."


	17. Chapter 16

Lexi rolled over and bolted up in bed when she felt someone behind her. She turned and saw Archie sleeping peacefully beside her. She smiled and laid down again closing her eyes. She felt Archie shift in his sleep and drape an arm over her stomach. She smiled even wider and snuggled into him. It's been two months since baby boy Nolan was born and today was Lindy's first birthday.

"Maaammaaa." Lindy sang over the baby monitor. Lexi felt Archie chuckle from his chest and he opened his eyes.

"You're being summoned."

"I'd love to know when she learned to sing." Lexi said through a laugh as she got up.

"Wait." Archie pulled her back and covered her mouth in a quick sweet kiss. Lexi smiled and kissed him back. "Good morning."

"It is now." She quickly peeked his lips and got up. She walked into Lindy's room and picked her up. "Good morning birthday girl." Lexi said kissing her daughter. Lindy squealed and waved her arms around. Lexi smiled and carried Lindy over to the changing table, changed her diaper, and dressed her. "What should we do today? Should we give someone birthday presents and gifts?" Lindy smiled. Archie walked into the room and Lindy held her arms out for him.

"Happy birthday Lindy." He kissed her head and Lindy squealed excited. The front door opened and footsteps were heard coming up the steps. Henry burst in the room.

"Henry, I thought you were coming over later." Lexi said hugging her son.

"I was but I decided to come early and help set up with for party." Lexi smiled and Archie ruffled Henry's hair. "Come here Lindy." Henry took his sister from his mother's boyfriend's arms. Archie let Henry take the birthday girl and watched as he walked downstairs with her. Henry put Lindy in her highchair. "Okay birthday girl. Ready for Operation Birthday?" Lindy clapped her hands even though she had no idea what her brother was talking about. Henry turned her so he could easily feed her. He got out the baby cereal and made a bowl of it for her. Lindy tried to grab the spoon. "No, let me feed you today and tomorrow we'll work on that." Henry fed her the cereal.

"What are you going to work on?" Lexi asked coming into the room.

"Lindy's trying to feed herself. I told her we would work on that tomorrow but to let me feed her today."

"Henry, she's twelve months old. She doesn't understand what you're talking about."

"She's the niece of Rumplestiltskin and daughter of Prince Charming; I think she understands a little."

"She sure does." David said walking in. Lexi turned around surprised being that she didn't hear him knock.

"Did you knock?"

"Nope." David said kissing Lindy's head.

"Dada!"

"Happy Birthday princess."

"Snow isn't coming today is she?"

"No, but I have good news. The baby is getting healthier a lot quicker than the doctors thought and they think he can come home next week."

"David, that's great. Have you and Snow decided on a name?"

"We have. We didn't want to use and "L", "H", "D", "M", "E", "G", or "S". So that didn't make our choice any easier. Not that this was an easy decision regardless. So we decided on Oliver. We decided on a name that was unique and not heard of that often.

"Well you picked a good name. I only know of 'Olive Twist'." Henry piped in. David smiled.

"So, when do I get to hold him?"

"When he's home for a while. You'll have to pry him out of either my arms or Snow's." Lexi smiled thinking of when Lindy was born and she didn't want anyone touching her. Now her baby was a year old and Henry was eleven. "I'm still leaving her."

"David, are you sure? I mean this is kind of a big decision. Divorce is a big thing."

"I know but I'm sure. Even Emma doesn't want us together anymore. I don't know who this woman is but she isn't the one I married." Lexi sighed. "I thought you would've liked this news." Lexi grabbed David's hand and pulled him into the living room.

"A year ago I would've jumped for joy and begged you to come back. It's different now. You pushed me to give Archie a chance and now I have. You pushed me to ask him to spend the night and now he's here more than he is at his apartment. Pongo feels more at home here than at the apartment. I just don't want you to be lonely."

"I'm not. I have Emma, Henry, Lindy, and now Oliver. I'll be fine." Lexi watched him. He took her hands. "I promise." Lexi took one hand and placed it on his cheek before giving a soft, loving kiss and his other cheek.

"Take care of yourself. Oliver's going to be okay now so take some time for yourself. I'm sure Emma won't kill you if she's short a deputy for a while longer." David nodded. "I mean it, David."

"I'll take some time to sleep and get myself back on track." He vowed. Lexi smiled pleased with his answer. "Now enough about that. We have a first birthday to get ready for." Lexi nodded and groaned. "Oh stop you loved setting up for Henry's first birthday."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right I did." Lexi went over to the closet and pulled out a large bag of flat balloons. "I love you even more because you blow all these up." David shook his head and took the bag. He went over and stood behind her.

"Remember what I said to you setting up for Henry's?" Lexi dropped everything in her hands as she chocked on air. "I guess you do." Lexi slapped his arm. "I'll get to work on these." David waked away and Lexi shook her head. She pushed her hair behind her ear and knelt down to pick everything up. She chuckled under her breath.

"My ex-husband and he can still get me to blush and forget how to breathe." She knew David heard her by the laugh she heard from around a balloon. "Henry, come help your father blow up these balloons before he passes out. He's not as young as he used to be and his lungs aren't as strong."

"You're so funny." David said glaring playfully at her. Within two hours everything was ready and guests were beginning to arrive. They were having an early party so that Henry and Lindy could still get a good night sleep. Ruby helped Lexi get the food ready.

"David did a great job with the balloons this year."

"That's because his son helped him." Ruby nodded as Lexi turned around the put a tray of food in the oven.

"So did he tell you, you blow better than he does again?"

"No but he asked me if I remember him telling me that getting ready for Henry's party. He can be very stupid sometimes."

"He's Prince Charming not Prince Brains." Lexi and Ruby laughed. Everyone sat around and watched as David and Lexi helped Lindy open her presents. Everyone laughed and took pictures as Lindy had her own little mash cake. Lexi and David smiled as Lindy tried to feed her parents pieces of cake. Lexi kissed her daughter's icing covered face. Lindy took Lexi's cheeks with her icing and cake coated cheeks before pressing a kiss to her mother's lips. She turned and did the same thing to David. She tried to do it to Henry but he was having none of that. All and all, Lindy's first birthday went on without a hitch.


	18. Chapter 17

**~Two years later~**

Lindy ran up the steps of her backyard to her back door.

"Mommy! Henry, won't let me play!" Louder footsteps were heard from behind her.

"She can't play football Mom, she'll get hurt." Henry tried to defend himself.

"No I won't! You're just being mean!"

"Woah! What is going on here?" Archie yelled coming down the stairs.

"Where's Mommy?"

"She ran to the store real quick. Now what is going on?" Lindy looked at Archie and stomped her little foot.

"Henry won't let me play with him and his friends."

"Archie, she's three years old, my oldest friend is fifteen, she'll get hurt. I'm just looking out for her." Archie knelt down to Lindy's height.

"I know you want to play with your brother but his friends are really big and they might hurt you, but you know what? I think after lunchtime, your other brother is coming over."

"Yay! Ollie! Can Ollie come now? Please Archie, please?" It was time's like these where Archie was happy she no longer called her 'Hop Hop' because that would melt his heart and he would cave in two seconds flat but when she called him by his name, he had some restraint.

"I'm afraid not princess. Ollie has to have lunch then he's going to come over with daddy."

"Archie how come Ollie can live with Daddy but I can't?" Archie's brain just decided to shut down at that moment. He had no idea how to answer the little girl's question.

"Well, um, sometimes, not all kids get to live with both their mommy and daddy. Daddy and Mary Margret aren't together anymore and a person with a lot of power decided that Ollie should live with daddy."

"How come the powerful person said I live with Mommy? How come Henry cane live with his real mommy, his second mommy, and daddy?"

"Well Henry's big so he can choose who to live with." _Yeah that sounded okay._

"Well, I big." _Crap!_ "How come I can't choose?"

"You have to be bigger. You have to be as big as Henry." Lindy didn't seem to like that answer as she stomped her foot again. "How come you want to live with daddy? You don't like it here with Mommy and me?"

"I do but I don't get to see Daddy. I love you and Mommy and Daddy, but I don't think Daddy loves me."

"Of course he does. Why do you think he doesn't love you?"

"He lets Ollie stay with him all the time but I can only stay sometimes. Archie, was I a bad girl when I was a baby?"

"No sweetie of course not. You're a very very good girl. Daddy lets Ollie stay with him all the time because of the powerful person. He said that Ollie has to stay there but you get to live with both Mommy and Daddy. Remember how we can't let Mary Margret see Ollie because she wasn't nice? Well you're mommy is very nice so you can see both mommy and daddy." Lindy seemed to think about that answer. _Please accept it. Please accept it._

"Okay." Archie blew out a silent sigh of relief. Lindy ran off to her room leaving Archie in his thoughts. He remembered back to that fateful day when Mary Margret was told she couldn't see her son.

_Flashback_

_ Mary Margret and David sat in court with their lawyers; Spencer for Mary Margret and Gold for David, waiting to hear on the custody agreement from the judge. The only thing they could agree on was that they wanted what was best for Oliver so that was why they had tried to their hardest to stay away from Oliver until the end of the hearing and that's why Oliver was living with his big sister, Emma, and brother in law, Graham. The judge came in and they all stood before sitting with the judge._

_ "In sight of this hearing I'll be dismissing any actions performed under the curse since the child was conceived and born after the curse was broken. Mary Margret, you have done unspeakable things since the curse broke. You blackmailed your own daughter, tried to take a child away from his mother, tried to file a false rape charge…"_

_ "My heart was taken. I was being controlled." Spencer gently pushed her back into her chair._

_ "I apologize for my client."_

_ "Inform your client I don't take interruptions in my courtroom." Spencer nodded. "As I was saying, of all the things you've done, there's nothing to justify it. Regardless of the reasons or circumstances of your actions, they were done in the interest of the child, unfortunately, not the right interest. It pains me to do this but I don't see that the child would benefit from being raised by you. Therefore, I must declare full custody to David Nolan." David held it together but when he got to Emma's apartment, he didn't waste any time before picking his daughter up and spinning her around. _

_ "I'm guessing you got Oliver."_

_ "Yes full custody of him. Emma, this is the fifth best day of my life."_

_ "Fifth?"_

_ "First: the day you were born, second: the day you found us again, third: the day Oliver was born, fourth: the day I heard I could take Oliver home, and fifth: today, the day I get Oliver all to myself." _

_ "Well that's great David. Make sure you tell Lexi, she's sitting on the edge of her seat waiting for this news." David and Emma laughed. Archie had to pry Lexi off of David when she heard and felt the need to hug him with joy. _

_End flashback_

Archie smiled at the memory. His thoughts were broken by a loud knocking on the door. He opened it and saw David standing on the other side with Oliver.

"Hey, sorry we're early but Ollie really wanted to see his big sister.

"Hi Hop Hop." Archie loved that Lindy's little name for him had rubbed off on Oliver.

"No problem. Lindy was just asking me for you guys to come over earlier. We actually need to talk about something really important." David caught onto Archie's tone.

"Ollie, why don't you go see Lindy in her playroom." Ollie nodded and ran off to find his sister/best friend. "So what is it?"

"Lindy."

"Is everything okay? Is she okay? She's okay right?"

"Well, she's fine in a physical sense. Emotionally though, not so much.  
"Okay shink talk! What's wrong with my daughter?!" Archie knew that was just the concern talking.

"Today she was asking me why she couldn't live with you and Oliver could. She thinks it's her fault. She asked me if she was a bad girl when she was baby." David ran a hand through his hair. "I talked to her but she might need to hear it from her dad." David nodded.

"Thank you. Sorry about calling you a shrink." Archie just shrugged it off. David went down the hall to Lindy's playroom. He stopped in the doorway and watched his children play. Oliver was playing the dragon and knight and Lindy was playing the princess. "Hey can your old dad play?"

"You're not old Daddy." Lindy said. David sat down and Lindy crawled into his lap.

"Hey Lindy, can we talk?" David asked his daughter a while later while they were reading books, well the kids were looking at the pictures and pretending they could read.

"Yes Daddy."

"Well, Archie told me you asked him a question. Sweetie, I need you to understand that you were never a bad girl. You were and are the best behaved little girl I know."

"Then how come I can't live with you like Ollie can?'

"Well, because your mommy loves you very much and you are a very lucky girl because you get to live with your mommy and daddy while Ollie only gets to live with your lame dad."

"You're not lame Daddy. You're Prince Charming." David smiled and kissed Lindy's head.

"Just remember that I love you very much and nothing will ever change that." Lindy nodded and hugged David very tight. David hugged his daughter so tight and close to him. He knew that eventually these questions would start he just wished he was more prepared then he was. Although, he was almost certain he would never fully be prepared for when those questions began. He was thankful though that he was able to convince his daughter that he loved her and he got to spend the day with his kids. His life was great.


End file.
